1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a foamed product suitable for a heat insulator, a shock absorber, and the like, and to a manufacturing method of the foamed product.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, various types of foams and the like are used as heat insulators or cushioning media. For example, as a heat insulator for residential thermal insulation, a mineral-based heat insulator such as glass wool or rock wool, a plastic-based heat insulator such as rigid urethane foam or extruded polystyrene foam, or a heat insulator using a natural ingredient such as cellulose fibers or carbonized foam cork is put to use.
Patent Document 1 listed below discloses, as a residential heat insulator, a plate-like heat insulator that is fit between support members such as floor joists, pillars, and ceiling joists and composed of a foamed styrene resin molding or a rigid polyurethane foam.    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H08-74345    [Patent Document 2] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-41041